A Pups Guide to Minecraft Part 8 = He's a Bad Soul!
A Pups Guide to Minecraft Part 8 = He's a Bad Soul! ---- Characters. Marshall. Steve. Villager Judge. Villager#48. A Crowd of Villagers. Villager#76. Villager#87. Villager#6. ---- Story. The scene was set at the Villager Court! Marshall was in the Accused Cage! Marshall: You might be wondering why I'm in this cage. Villager#48: No. Marshall: Well I'm going to tell you. So sit back. It's a long story. Marshall began to tell everyone. In Marshall's Story Marshall, Steve and Villager#48 were in the library. Steve: All right so get this. Notch lives somewhere in a far away place. But to get there we have to find. Wait for it. DIAMONDS! Marshall, Steve and Villager#48 looked at each other. Marshall: I haven't seen any. Just then Villager#6 ran in library! Villager#6: Someone stole our Diamonds! Marshall burped and a Diamond came out of him! Everyone looked at him! End of Marshall's Story Marshall: So that's what happened. Villager#48: I know. I was there. Villager Judge: Order! Order! Tape Recorder! You! The Judge was pointing at Marshall! Villager Judge: You have been accused of stealing Diamonds from this young gentleman! Marshall: What gentleman? Villager Judge: That young gentleman! The one with the eyebrow and the cloak! Marshall: Ah? You all kinda look the same. Villager Crowd: ( GASP! ) You did it! Villager Judge: Silence! The Court summons it's first witness to the stand! Villager#76 was the first witness! Villager#76: I heard from the Farmer that the Priest told him! That the Blacksmith told him! That the Woman over there told him that the Diamonds were gone! And I was like! I bet it was that roundish guy! He's a shifty Character! The second witness was Villager#87! Villager Judge: What did you see?! Villager#87: I normaly see nothing but. I was doing my garden and....he's a. He's a Bad Soul! You should kill him or something! Steve: Whoa! Wait! Villager Judge: And who are you?! Steve: I'm Steve! I representing the defended! Villager Judge: Ah yes! Steam! Steve: Ah no Steve. Villager Judge: Steam! Steve: Steve! Villager Judge: Ah Steel! Steve: Steve!! Villager Judge: Spoon?! Steve: ( Grunts ) But don't you think that this is all a little unfair? Villager Judge: Yes! Steve and Marshall looked at each other confused! Steve: ( Sighs ) All right! So what's it going to cost me to get him out of here?! Villager Judge: One Hundred Emeralds! Steve: How about Fifty?! Villager Judge: How about Twenty Five?! Steve: How about some dirt?! Steve held up a piece of dirt to the Judge. He looked at it for a bit before making up his mind! Villager Judge: Done! The Cage door opened and Marshall was free! Steve and Marshall looked at each other before jumping and freezing in mid air! Villager Judge: Ah? That's not normal! Is it?! ---- Will Continue in Part 9. The End of this Episode. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Chase787 Category:A Pups Guide to Minecraft Category:Fanon Series Category:Series Category:Chase787 Story Category:Parts Category:Fanon Parts Category:Fanon parts Category:Story in Parts